1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resonance isolator having ferrite materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have resonance isolators that use hexagonal ferrites to separate forward and reverse waves in a plane of circular polarization. However, with previous devices, the physical length of the isolator is greatly increased as the number and size of ferrite materials increases. With previous isolators, the ferrite materials are cascaded (i.e. located side by side in the same plane) relative to one another. Some previous devices can have a cumbersome magnetic structure, or an arrangement of ferrite materials that is too large or an insertion loss that is much higher than necessary.